Dehydration
by passionateartist
Summary: The heat was unbearable. Vlad would do anything to get the last of the water Danny just gulped down, even kiss the stupid teen! SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters in this fic.

May Vlad/Danny rule the fanfiction!

"Can we stop?" Danny whined.

"No," Vlad said, "I want to get out of this heat as much as you do but we have to find the RV."

"Actually, it's GAV—"

"Whatever!"

"...couldn't we just-"

"No!"

Danny groaned. He wished they could just fly there.

As a matter of fact, the halfas had already tried just that. But all they could see were leafy green tops for miles, and apparently the heat affected their powers somehow for they couldn't go ghost for more than 10 seconds.

Danny wiped the sweat off his forehead for the thousandth time. He was getting sick of this, literally. He felt like he was about to faint.

Vlad mean while had never hated Jack so much as he did now. Curse the stupid man for ever wanting to go canoeing! That had to be the stupidest sport on the planet!

Oh what he'd give for a drink of water right now!

He stopped under the shade of a tree. Danny fell exhausted right behind him.

"Don't you have any water?" Danny gasped.

"Don't you think I'd have relieved my own thirst if I did?"

"But I thought you had some at the beginning of the trip!"

"Well when your idiot father had us take a wrong turn and sent us over a waterfall I lost it with everything else in the canoe!"

Danny let out a loud, child-like groan.

"Would you quit groaning??" Vlad said angrily. "It's annoying! And don't sit too close! I'm hot enough as it is! I don't need you rubbing your body heat all over me!"

"Geez! Don't get so snappy!"

Vlad admitted he wasn't acting rationally, but if only it was cooler! This weather was messing with his temper and was setting him off, getting him angry at every little thing. Why, that butterfly across from him was flying in a way that made him want to shoot it.

"Well stop being such a baby then!" He told the teen.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Danny glared up at the man.

"If I had any water I wouldn't share if with you!"

Vlad scoffed and the empty threat and started walking away.

"Where're you going?" Danny yelled. "I just sat down! Can't I get any rest?"

Vlad ignored his protests.

Danny got up reluctantly and followed after him. This was it. He was going to die of dehydration. What a horrible way to go.

The teen's foot suddenly hit a root sticking out of the ground and he stumbled forward. He fell on his stomach with a thud.

At the same moment he collided with the ground, he felt something jab his right leg painfully. For a second, he thought the jab was a rock his leg had landed on. But as he got up he felt an item in one of his khaki pockets.

Danny sat up moaning. He glared at the bulge in the pocket that had hurt him.

He reached into it to pull out what ever it was and throw it away.

Danny pulled the object out. The sun sparkled on the crisp, clear water in the miniature bottle.

He gasped.

"Daniel would you hurry up?" Vlad called, startling the boy out of his newfound discovery.

"C-coming." Danny replied.

He shoved the bottle back in and caught up with Vlad. His head was spinning.

WATER! He had water! He so longed for a drink, but what of Vlad? He'd have to do it secretly. That jerk certainly didn't deserve any.

With that decided Danny carefully took out the bottle. He never took his eyes off the back of the older halfa 's head. Then, ever so quietly, he took a drink. It was a shame the bottle was mini size, he wasn't sure If it'd be enough to quench his thirst.

He drunk half of the contents then put the cap back on securely and put it safely back in his pocket.

His mouth, unsatisfied, demanded more.

Danny wanted to save it for later, there was no telling how long they would be lost out here. But he was really thirsty.

"More water!" His tongue seemed to say.

Danny closed his eyes. Okay, maybe just one more sip.

He got out the bottle again and unscrewed the cap.

"Daniel, I'm going to try to fly up again, you—"

The words died on the older man's lips. He stared at the water bottle in Danny's hand. Within two seconds Danny had shot off into the woods with a very angry Vlad chasing him.

"Daniel! Give me that bottle!"

"Never!" Danny yelled.

"Daniel I swear if you don't!"

Danny yelped as Vlad caught hold of one of his arms. In a desperate moment he did that came to his 14-year-old mind.

He raised the bottle, and in one gulp, he swallowed the entire bottle's contents.

Vlad stared petrified.

"You…you…"

"That's right Vlad!" Danny gloated. "I told ya I wasn't gonna share any!"

Vlad growled.

"I'm getting that water if it's the last thing I do!"

"It's all gone genius, how're you—hmph!"

Vlad had grabbed Danny's head and sealed his lips against Danny's.

Danny squirmed in Vlad's grasp as his mouth was invaded by the billionaire's tongue. Vlad was lapping up any water droplets left in the teen's mouth. He had never been more shocked in his life! Not even when he discovered he had ghost powers!

His archenemy was kissing him! _Kissing_ him! The whole ordeal sent shivers down his spine.

Danny couldn't do anything, he couldn't even breathe. He had lost all feeling in his body, everything except the feel of Vlad's lips against his own.

Vlad finally pulled back breathing hard.

Their eyes locked.

Danny licked his lips.

"You, uh, s-till thirsty?"

"Yeah." Vlad barely breathed.

He leaned down for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was hardly any talk between the two of them as they got back. Vlad prided himself in how he never lost his footing or got embarrassed, though the situation did seem a bit awkward.

Danny seemed to be fine after 10 minutes of silence, so Vlad took that as a good sign. He didn't want their fights to become awkward.

In fact, he was just hoping to forget the whole incident. It was all the blasted heat's fault anyway. It made him delusional.

When they had finally reached the campsite and caught up with everyone else, the first thing Danny did was swim in the river.

He was relieved as the cool water splashed against his body. Soon after, his family joined him as well.

Jack insisted on blowing up all his float toys before getting in.

As expected, Vlad stayed out of the water, fanning himself with a paper plate.

Jazz suggested they play volleyball as she had brought one with her.

"Hey Vladdie, why don't you join us?" Jack called to his friend.

"No thank you."

"Aw, come on! It's guys against girls!"

"Yeah _Uncy_ Vlad." Danny said, "You must be hot in that chair."

The way the boy said it made Vlad give the child a questioning look. Daniel was either challenging him or subtly seducing him.

"Fine."

Vlad changed into a pair of red swim trunks and went out join the others.

The water hit him like a ton of bricks as he waded in, though he got used to it fast. The water came up as far as his waistline.

"What are the rules in this game?"

"Hit the ball, gain points, and win!"

_Jack and his one track mind_, Vlad thought almost rolling his eyes.

"First team to get 10 wins!" Jazz said. "Now, everyone ready? Okay!"

She lifted up the ball to hit it when Jack cried out.

"Why don't I get to serve first?"

Then Maddie had to go into a long explanation of how his team had three and theirs had two, and it was only fair.

"Oh, okay." Jack said sadly.

"Finally." Vlad muttered.

Jazz hit the ball.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Jack tripped under the water and fell with a splash, the ball landing on his head.

Vlad smirked.

"It's okay Dad, you'll get it next time." Danny said.

Jazz served the ball again.

The ball, however, chose to instead fly straight toward Vlad who froze at the sight of the oncoming projectile.

"Hit it Vladdie!" Jack shouted.

Having no previous experience in the sport Vlad wasn't sure what to do.

He closed his eyes, clenched his hands into a single fist as he had seen others do, and swung his arms with all his might.

The ball landed right beside him in the water.

Vlad stared at it.

He looked up at everyone watching him.

A snort broke the silence and suddenly everyone was laughing.

Having never been humiliated like this Vlad was at a loss of how to handle it.

Vlad felt his face getting redder by the second as Danny gripped his sides trying to breathe.

Refusing to stand for it any longer he proceeded toward the shore.

"Hey wait, come back Vlad!" Jack told him. "We're sorry for laughing, don't stop now!"

"No no, you go on with your game. I've never been a fan of it anyway."

"Okay, but you have to keep score then!"

After a minute of mild arguing Vlad gave in and agreed to be the scorekeeper. He draped a towel around his neck and took shelter under a tree nearby.

The billionaire motioned to Jazz he was ready and she served the ball to the other team.

Vlad watched the ball past back and forth. 1-2, 2-2, 2-3…

The ball rocketed toward Danny and he hit it back with a force a professional player would admire.

Vlad found himself staring at the boy's muscular build. How he had changed since he first met him. Vlad himself remembered how his body began forming a toned chest as practiced with his powers.

Danny suddenly looked up, feeling someone's eyes on him.

Vlad looked away quickly, knowing he had been caught.

He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. This was Danny he was thinking about!

_Get a grip on yourself Vlad! You're losing it!_

Though all through the game he found himself being pulled back to the boy.

After it had ended, it was a tie, Vlad was relieved. Everyone got out of the water and made themselves lunch. Hot dogs being the only thing on the menu…and fudge.

Vlad sighed and stretched out on the grass. He didn't care much for food right now. He had more troubling matters to attend to.

The halfa closed his eyes and listened to the wind through the trees. It was actually quite nice out here.

A semi-heavy object plopped into his lap and Vlad snapped his head up. Daniel stood over him.

"You should eat something, you look hungry."

Vlad looked down at the bag of hot dogs and buns in his lap as Danny walked off without another word.

Vlad went to bed with a head ache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad opened an eye. It was still dark outside the tent. He sate up and looked at his watch…11:55 p.m.

He yawned and got up. It was a horrible habit; he was still in the process of breaking it though. Midnight snacks aren't exactly the best for your health after all.

Vlad walked sleepily over to the RV and quietly opened the door. He shuffled inside over to the cooler for a drink.

"What the—?"

The cooler was bare of all beverages, only ice remained.

Vlad dug around with no luck. There was absolutely no possible explanation for this!

He wanted a drink dangit!

He heard something behind him and turned around. There, lounging in the front seat sat Daniel, a water bottle pressed to his lips. Vlad watched the last of the liquid disappear in the boy's mouth.

Danny set the bottle down and let out a content sigh. He looked up at Vlad with his icy blue eyes, that for reason, made the man uneasy.

Danny smiled and said, "Thirsty Vlad?"

* * *

Ooooh, I'm so evil for ending it here! Muwhahaha! You know what to do! R&R! 


End file.
